monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Arkadimon
Arkadimon is an artificially created Digimon based on data obtained from various other Digimon. This Digimon is also known as the Bewitching Beast, a Virus Digimon that absorbs the data of other Digimon in order to digivolve into more powerful forms. It has no will of its own as it was designed to act on the behalf of a human master, obeying any commands without question. Forms Newborn Like most Newborn-level Digimon, Arkadimon begins its life as a Slime-Type. It resembles a leech in this form, albeit one with six insectoid legs and a stinging tail. Its body is completely white, save for a pair of sinister red eyes. Abilities * Soul Drain - Arkadimon stings its victim with its tail, absorbing the victim's data in order to increase its own power. Even in its Newborn state, Arkadimon's Soul Drain is powerful enough to kill a Mega-level Digimon. Child Upon absorbing the data of its first victim, Arkadimon digivolves into its Child/Rookie state. In this form, it takes on a more humanoid body structure with clear insect traits as well, most notably the scythe-like forearms akin of a praying mantis. Abilities * Soul Absorption - Arkadimon feeds on its opponent's data, destroying them and increasing its own power in order to digivolve to the next stage. * Erase Sickle - Using its bladed forearms, Arkadimon slices its enemies apart, erasing their configuration data. Adult In its Adult/Champion phase, Arkadimon grows larger and takes on more mammalian qualities such as a canine muzzle and digitigrade feet. It carries a pair of tiny wings upon its back, though it is not yet capable of flight. It now has human-like hands with which to grab opponents and extends the spikes on its arms to absorb the victim's data. Abilities * Prison Fist - Arkadimon channels dark energy into its fist to create a powerful vortex that traps opponents and drains their energy. * Snatch Whip - Arkadimon extends the spikes on its arms as tendrils that absorb the data of its victims. Ultimate Upon digivolving to its Ultimate state, Arkadimon appears much more muscular and sports armour on its shoulders and forearms. Its claws can now extend into tentacles for entrapping victims and its wings have fully grown, granting it flight capability. Abilities * Freeze Tentacle - Arkadimon's claws extend and wrap around the victim, puncturing them and siphoning their data. * Dot Matrix - A mouth opens on Arkadimon's chest that breaks down an opposing Digimon into its basic binary data and consumes it completely. Mega After absorbing an exceptionally powerful Digimon, Arkadimon digivolves to its Mega form. This form is still humanoid, though it is now armour-clad from head to foot and sports four wings. Abilities * Dot Matrix * Exile Spear - Arkadimon's hands transform into a mighty lance that it uses to impale its opponent, instantly deleting them. Ultra Arkadimon achieves this final form after fusing with Daemon. It grows to a colossal size and wields staggering power, capable of destroying whole landmasses and annihilating entire armies. Such immense destructive potential makes Arkadimon the greatest threat ever known to the Digital World. Abilities * God Matrix - Arkadimon casts destructive beams of light from its eyes, obliterating everything within its line of sight. * Dystopia Lance - Concealed beneath Arkadimon's armoured shell are countless tentacles. It uses these appendages to impale enemies and consume their data. Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Evil Creatures Category:Demons Category:Parasites Category:Digimon Category:Amorphous Category:Humanoids Category:Extradimensional Monsters